You Chose Her
by Divess
Summary: Draco has turned his back on Hermione and found another witch. Hermione wants to set the record straight and let him know how much his actions have hurt her. She has no other choice than walk away, but before she moves on, she pens a letter to Draco to cleanse her soul. One shot. 1st in a series. Angst. Dramione.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated T FanFiction/Fandom/RL**

**You Chose Her**

8/7/2008

Dear Draco;

I have to write you this letter as I have to get my feelings down on parchment before I take the final walk away from you. When all was said and done, I still held onto hope that I wouldn't have to walk away. I hoped the rumors weren't true and you did love me. Obviously I was wrong. You turned one misunderstanding into a reason to cast about and it seems you were the lucky one to find your next witch working right under your nose. How convenient. When you made your decision to exchange me for her, you could have come to me like a wizard, instead you chose to avoid me and for that I think you are a prat. I don't want to resort to name calling, but in this case I'm making the exception. You are a prat and I'll cleanse myself using any means necessary. Everyone, including your new witch knew we were involved even though we were discreet. So, I guess that makes both you and her prats. I loved you and it was implied we would be together forever. _Dramione Forever._ Right? The real truth was much more subjective and depended on whose eyes one looked through. It seems that in your mind we weren't really in a relationship and I was just someone you enjoyed until a more _fit_ witch came along.

I'll find a way to deal with what you've done. I'll pull on my big girl knickers and keep going, but what I can't deal with is the way it was done. You made love to me in our bed on Monday professing your undying love, but by all accounts you had picked my successor by Wednesday. Did I really have to suffer her bragging about what position she shared with you in our bed? Did I really have to hear that she was your 'lust at first sight?' What does that make me? You are now using the bed we shared for your couplings with her and I think it deplorable yet so very Malfoy of you. You have left me heartbroken and lost.

You chose to end our relationship intimating to other I was the one who broke faith by being with another wizard. Draco, you were my first and only lover. My heart has always been true and I haven't done anything to earn your scorn. What you think you know is incorrect. I never strayed nor did I ever lie to you. It is my belief you wanted to move on, but didn't want to appear the cad. Well, you are the cad. You chose to share your actions with Ron, Harry and Neville while leaving me to wonder where our relationship stood. Yes, I looked like a fool trying to hang on to you with all my might while you were courting a _fit extra. _I am evidently no match against her.

We were friends before we were lovers Draco and now we can't even be that. I try not to look at you and it seems you do not care to look at me. Is all this really happening because I chose to call you out on your actions? You have turned on me and you are pandering to her and like a cardboard cutout you have replaced my picture with hers. I think the only thing in my favor is that we will not be forced into each other's company any longer and we can be as distant as we need to be without friends and acquaintances noticing or commenting on our behavior.

I want to be very clear. You have hurt me, but one day you may find yourself in my position and when you do, take a step back and remember this letter. Remember you made the choice. _You chose her over me_.

Your new conquest knew you were in a relationship with me, but she still sought your attentions. The caveat here is you better make sure you remain a hot commodity and in the spotlight, otherwise there'll come a day when she'll seek someone else's attentions while she is still sleeping with you. Then, it will be history repeating itself and you won't like it. Like myself, you will probably try to hold on to her, but you'll be holding onto someone who has, in theory, already left the relationship.

It is said that time has a way of healing wounds and I'm sure that's true. Just know that I intend to walk away with my head held high to become a better albeit less trusting witch because of what has happened between us. As a wise man once said, "Knowledge without justice ought to be called cunning rather than wisdom."

I'll close this letter without the hope of receiving a response because a response would only serve to validate the facts set forth in this letter and I'm pretty sure your new witch will not let you validate anything having to do with me.

Maybe you think this letter was uncalled for, but in my mind it was just something I had to do. I would wish you and your new witch well, but I wouldn't mean it.

Sincerely

Hermione J. Granger


End file.
